Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{9} \div -\dfrac{8}{6}\right) \div -\dfrac{4}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{9} \div -\dfrac{4}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{4}{9} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{4 \times -3} {9 \times 4}\right) \div -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = -\dfrac{12}{36} \div -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = -\dfrac{12}{36} \times -2 $ $ = \dfrac{12 \times 2}{-36 \times -1} $ $ = \dfrac{24}{36}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{2}{3}$